Season 8  Episode 3  Encore
by Reberon
Summary: Things just keep coming back


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8**

**Rating:** PG

**Note from the Writer:** This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. This Season is Copy Righted and I would appreciate it if you all would rate this Episode. Thanks

**Episode 3 - Encore**

Written by : Reberon

Episode No: 247

**Teaser**

**Buffy:** Oh hello Mr. pizza i'm gonna eat ya!

_Seeing a Pizza man as she arrives home._

**Dawn:** Don't even think about it! _Giving Buffy a stare that could melt icebergs_

**Buffy:** What are you going to eat the whole thing yourself?

**Dawn:** Yes…well…no but Helen and Shawna are here and we are having a

girl's night in actually we are having our 1st Wicca group with Willow.

Thanks Mr. Pizza guy!

_He nods and leaves. Smiling grabbing a pizza cutter from the drawer and _

_grabbing the pizza quickly and leaving the Hall_

**Buffy:** _shouting_ But I'm a girl too and well…_her voice trails inside the Apartment_

**Camera on:**_ Dawn smiling evilly and walking to her room._

End of teaser intro

**Buffy Theme song**

**Buffy:** _Buffy storms into the lounge. _What, your doing what? _She goes and opens Dawns door to her room and finds no one, she moves quickly to her room and opens the door, seeing Dawn, and 3 other girls 2 being Helen and Shawna and a very short haired Willow sitting on the floor with candles and a peacock feather_

**Willow:** Oh hey Buffy, don't worry I'm just showing them an augmentation spell,

you can watch if you want? _Smiling sheepishly_

**Buffy:** Okay, then…well be safe and wear a…man now I sound like a mom.

**Willow:** Ladies, watch and enjoy!

_INCANTATION: _ Regus fennum gargona medulla gargona fethus

impendum! _A feather starts floating in the middle of the circle, Buffy _

_turns to look just as Shawna reaches out and touches the feather._

**Willow:** Shawna, no don't! _At the moment Shawna touches it[feather a huge _

_bright light explodes from the feather knocking everyone out cold_

_Including Buffy_

_**Time Lapse: Dawn's Room **_

_Willow wakes up first, which is actually Buffy, she looks at herself on the floor_

**Willow:** Oh Damn, not again!

_Willow shakes Buffy's body awake Buffy comes too [actually Willow in Buffy's body_

**Buffy:** Buffy, what happened and what, not again, i'm a powerful witch now and

you Vampire Willow aren't gonna get me I'll…

**Willow :** Willow it's me Buffy, we seemed to change bodies and do you always

hear these voices?

**Buffy:** Well okay that explains the quiet all of a sudden but yes, _realizing_ don't

go all-postal and try to blowup the world. Please!

**Willow:** I won't, _moving to Dawn's body_ Dawn, Dawn wake up. _Shaking her _

_Body, Dawn slowly wakes up_

**Dawn: **Willow what happened, i'm not Dawn are you nuts i'm Shawna.

_Shawna and Helen's body's wakeup_

_Not looking around Helen leaps off the ground and runs to Buffy,_

**Helen:** Buffy what just happened? _hugging Willow in Buffy's body_

**Buffy:** Which one are you now?

**Helen**: What? Buffy it's me Dawn, your sister!?!

_Looking around Willow's room and seeing herself talking to Willow. She faints. Can you say Drama Queen?_

**Xander's House**

**Anya: **I don't care but I want it now and you men always want it with your looks

and…

**Xander: **Anya, all men want it but not this man at this moment, because I've

been working the whole day, Sleep is a good friend (lies down on the

bed)

**Anya:** Well okay then just this once. _She snuggles him and they just fall asleep_

_Moments later the phone rings_

_Anya picks up the phone and answers_

**Anya:** Hello? Buffy, this isn't a good time Xander is going to be a grouch if I wake

him up and…wait? You sound like Willow?

You…you lied to me Willow, why do you want Xander? You've been de-

gayed and your gonna steal him from me.

Well then Xander and I are coming over now to tell you that i'm the only

girl for him. _Slams the phone down_

**Buffy's Apartment**

_Just as Buffy puts the phone down, still in Willows body_

_She walks into the lounge shaking her head_

**Buffy:** Hey Will did you know that Anya's scared that your gonna steal Xander

away from her?

**Willow: **What? _Looking up from a book_ Oh not this again? Her and I went

through this when we were still fighting Glory and hello big troll!

_Glancing down at her book again_ Hey I found it! Well you found it and

hey that's a first for you. _Smiling a very proud smile looking at herself _

_[Buffy_

**Buffy:** Hey iv'e found things before and they well kinda helped.

**Willow:** Yes, your right, if we have clogs falling from the sky you're the one

to call. _rolling her eyes and smiling_

**Buffy:** _Changing the subject quickly_ Ok, well what does it say?

**Willow:** Natural Body Swopping

**Buffy:** Natural? How is this natural? _grabing her cheeks and shaking them _

_around_

**Willow:** Hey don't touch the merchandise. _She continues reading_

Natural body swopping is a state when the body of one person is

swopped with another?

**Buffy:** Duh!

**Willow:** The souls of the people swopped are forced into there new bodies by a

means of Augmentation and many other factors…They don't say what

the other factors are. _Beat _And that the Swopping can be fatal, if left to

long. In some instances 2 witches with differing power levels have died

by this sudden change of a cell or body. Power is also transferred with

the soul because the Soul is the source of all things magical. In some

states the soul does not take the power with it as it is a far too greater

power, this is the most fatal of all because most can't exercise the control

of that power.

**Buffy:** Why do things always like to try to kill us?

**Willow:** Dangers of the job I suppose, wait that means that…All things of a

magical source come from the soul. Buffy that means that im gonna be

the slayer technically because your in my body. And yay ill be in the

history books_. Smiling_

**Buffy:** Yeah I guess so but how do you know that the powers have gone with our

souls?

**Willow:** Well I'll try to levitate a book off the shelf over there. _Pointing to the _

_Bookshelf. She looks hard at the book and it does nothing._ Ok, you try!

**Buffy:** _Looks hard at the book._ Well…_At that very moment the whole book shelf _

_explodes into millions of little pieces, Buffy's hair turns black for an instant_

Oh! _Passes out._

_fade out_

**Xander:** Willow, I mean Buffy wake up. _Shaking her awake_

_Buffy gets up really confused_

**Willow:** Buffy get a grip, something bigger than this just happened, Anya tell her,

me, _Pointing at Buffy_

**Anya:** Well you know that your electricity comes from the powerplant?

**Buffy:** Yes!?

**Anya:** You just kinda blew it up because you're a good slayer and well you suck

being a witch!

**Buffy:** But how do you know?

**Anya:** Big, huge light emanating from your house and well huge power drain

from the source. I felt it and Willow here said that your hair turned black

for an instant meaning that you kinda fu…

**Xander:** …Messed up, messed up the spell Anya.

**Anya:** So well done.

**Willow:** Hey back off Barbie, if it wasn't for Buffy you would still be running

around London, she will do what she was chosen to do and…

**Buffy:** Will, that would be you now!

**Willow:** Oh, Yeah and when I get my body back from you I'm going to start

chronicling your life and many deaths as the slayer. Ill be your writer,

from the beginning till now when it's my turn to be a slayer.

**Buffy:** Well I better get Faith here by tomorrow, so you can start training!

**Willow:** Um, why Faith, you know Faith, and me we aren't exactly like two

peas in a pod.

**Buffy:** I know but…you've got to train to keep the numbers down on vamp

activity and if you want your body back you've gotta kinda keep mine

alive. _Gets up and moves to the phone_

**Willow:** Anya you can do a reversal spell on Buffy and me?

**Anya:** I can on Dawn and her friends, but your and Buffy's powers are far greater

than I can control. Plus we need to find the real reason this

happened.

**Xander:** I'm here for you and Buffy, Will but we have to know why now?

_Realizing what he had said Anya gives him a look of hurt._

_Anya leaves in a huff and tromps off to do the spell on Dawn and _

_her friends_

_Moments later Buffy returns from talking to Faith on the phone_

**Buffy:** Well, she'll be here early tomorrow morning, which for Faith could mean

like 4' o clock in the morning or even 4'o clock in the afternoon.

**Willow:** Well guess who is going to have to start her training now. _Eyeing Buffy _

_still in Willow's body_

**Buffy:** Ah, do I have ta? _Innocently child like_

**Xander:** I'll go too, I'll walk you up.

_They leave, Willow sits alone on the couch_

**Willow:** Great, Faith and me won't that be fun? _Looking around._

**Voice:** Yes that will be fun!

_Black Out_

**Willow:** Tara, Tara please tell me it's you?

**Tara:** I can't talk too long. Willow, this has happened for a reason

**Willow:** What reason? Is this my punishment? _Crying at the feet at the ghostly _

_feet of Tara._

**Tara:** Punishment? _Kneels down and looks at Willow in the face._ Not your

punishment your destiny. I'm proud of you now more than you could

know.

**Willow:** But, I was never meant to be the slayer, I was just meant to be, me! _Still _

_crying._

**Tara:** But because of the disruption caused by the 1st and Buffy still being a

Slayer you have been sent to right a wrong that can never happen again.

**Willow:** What must I do?

**Tara:** Survive.

**Willow:** Survive? Survive what? Am I going to die?

**Tara:** I can't tell you what, but it's coming and it's coming quickly.

_Tara slowly starts disappearing._

**Willow:** Are you safe? And I'm sorry about Kennedy.

**Tara:** Yes, i'm safe and you deserve to be happy. I miss you and I love you.

**Willow:** Tara no, don't leave me again, Tara no…

**Tara:** Till we meet again.

_She disappears. Willow sobs loudly on the floor._

_Xander and Buffy run from Dawns room towards Willow._

**Xander:** _Seeing Willow._ Willow? _Runs to her side._

**Willow:** Tara, I saw Tara.

**Xander:** What but how? Are you sure it was her?

**Buffy:** _Now on the other side of Willow_. Was it the 1st?

**Willow:** No, it was her. _Still sobbing_ This is what is meant to happen.

**Xander:** What? What this?

**Willow:** Buffy's and my reversal, all she said that it was coming and coming

quickly, it was my test and that all I had to do was survive.

**Willow:** Buffy, I need you like you've needed me.

**Buffy:** _Hugging her._ I'm here for you, and ill make sure you survive.

_At that moment the whole apartment starts shaking._

_We see someone smash through the front door and into the lounge_

_the apartment is still shaking heavily._

**Faith :** _Who just jumped through the door._ Get out of the apartment, now! _Shouting loudly. _ Willow, now is the time to be coming with me.

**Willow:** Not without Buffy.

**Faith:** Well come on then! _Grabbing Buffy and Willow. They run through the _

_way Faith came in._

_A huge black shadow makes it's way down the street towards them_

**Willow:** Buffy do as I say, push your hands out and say the words altus

Portum. _The earth shakes violently the closer the monster gets to_

_them._

**Buffy:** Will, I don't know if I can. _Almost in tears_

**Willow and Faith:** Just do it!

**Buffy:** _Pushes out her hands and shouts._ ALTUS PORTUM _A bright purple _

_Light is shot out of her hands at that very moment a green light hits it, _

_shot from the Sky. A portal opens. They hear the words_

**Tara:** Go now! Jump all three of you.

_They Jump through the portal_

**Act 4 **

_A portal opens outside the old School Season 7_

_Willow, Buffy and Faith fall out_

_Both back in there real bodies [Buffy & Willow_

**Willow:** I'm me (_beat)_ and what are we doing back here?

**Faith:** Home sweet home, hey B?

**Buffy:** But why were we sent here?

_They go into the school_

_Buffy looks at her wrist watch_

**Buffy:** It's the day we beat the 1st.

**Faith:** But why?

**Willow:** I know…we are here to stop something from happening that was never

ment to happen, but what?

**Faith:** Well we'll have to move fast. _Pointing to the clock in the hall._

**Buffy:** I know, we're here to stop you Willow.

**Willow:** But what did I do?

**Buffy:** The spell, to harness the scythe.

**Willow:** Or stop it after we won, I didn't have the energy to stop the spell and we

thought that it would be better off like this. But where am I, I mean well in

this timeline? I should be upstairs. Hello? Is anybody there?

_They hear Kennedy upstairs shout_

**Kennedy:** WILLOW HURRY IT'S ALMOST TIME, I CAN FEEL IT!

_They hear Willow's voice from another room upstairs_

_We see the Battle with the 1__st_

**Our Willow:** I just finished.

**Faith:** How do you know?

**Our Willow:** Huge energy drain!

**Buffy:** Here comes Kennedy. _Kennedy runs down the stairs_

_Faith stops her_

**Kennedy:** What are you doing here? You should be at the fight?

_Our Willow walks out from behind a wall_

**Our Willow:** Give the Scythe to Faith, Kennedy. She'll take it to Buffy.

**Kennedy:** Why? Who are you people?

_Buffy steps out from behind the wall_

**Buffy:** We've come from 8 months in the future. We have been sent here to fix

something that should have never happened. To save the future from a

big bad that is 10 times more powerful than the 1st.

_Kennedy reluctantly gives Faith the Scythe, Faith bolts from the hall to go to the fight_

**Our Willow:** We need your help Kennedy, and I'm sorry that you've finally

become a slayer. But we have to stop that the minute we win the

fight or Sunnydale or even the world as you know it will stop in our

time.

**Kennedy:** _eyeing them both out and looking very trusting at Willow_ Let's do it!

_They all sit in a circle and watch the clock, they begin as the battle is almost over, Chanting and holding hands. We see Faith bolt from the fight after she delivers the Scythe. Chanting and seeing scenes from the fight and Faith running._

_Faith opens the door_

**Faith:** NOW!

**Our Willow:** Sultren! _Her eyes turn black and a huge light emenates from _

_Willow, Buffy and Kennedy. Willow's hair turns black for an instant _

_and back to red._

_Willow passes out_

_They hear a voice_

**Tara:** It is done! _a bright light enter's the room_

_They all grab Willow and take her to where the portal has been opened_

**Tara:** I'll take you back to the same date, and take care of her, ill be there soon.

_Faith grabs Willow from Kennedy and jumps through the portal._

**Buffy:** _To Kennedy_ Don't tell her anything and go and get Spike…now.

_She jumps through the portal._

_We see a portal in the Summers home in Sunnydale open, Faith falls through carrying Willow followed closely by Buffy _

**Faith:** Home B! _Putting Willow down on the couch and looking around._

**Buffy:** Your right this is my home. _A confused look on her face_

_Fade out_

_**The End Of Episode 3.**_


End file.
